Teasing Love
by Ship Percico and Drarry
Summary: There is a loud knock on Harry's door late at night. It is a desperate Draco Malfoy. What will happen next? (I do not own Harry Potter)
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

There was a loud knock on Harry's door. He got up and ran toward it. "Who is this rash person?" Harry thought. "Knocking on the door at 10 o'clock p.m?" He opened the door slowly. Draco Malfoy was standing there in all his glory. "Hello, Potter." He drawled. "Malfoy!" Harry spat. "What are you _doing_ here?" Draco ignored him. "Well? Can I come in? It's raining, if you didn't notice." Harry was surprised to see that it was pouring out there. "Well?" Malfoy prompted. Harry snapped back to reality."Fine. Get in here before anyone sees you." Harry growled. Malfoy pushed past him and sat at the kitchen table. "Why are you here, Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily. "My father is angry. You know why? Because I didn't kill your _precious_ Dumbledore." Harry tried to cut in, but Draco rose his voice. "AND He tortured me. My own _father_. Luckily, I escaped before his used the Cruciatus Curse." He pulled up his right sleeve to show Harry a long slash down the Dark Mark, trickling blood. Harry made a small gasp. "I need to stay here for now. The Death Eaters are probably after me. I came here because it's well hidden with the Fidelius Charm. Snape told me before he was kicked out of that 'Order' of yours." Draco's gaze bore into Harry's. "Fine. You can stay- just for the night." Harry obliged. "Wait." Harry said. " _Furula!_ " Bandages wrapped around Draco's injured arm and the boy gasped a little. "These are tight!" He snapped. "Do you want me to heal your arm or not?!" Harry snapped back. There was silence as the two boys glared at each other. Finally Draco spun on his heel and marched off to a guest room. Harry sighed and went to cook some pasta. Then he remembered something. He ran up to Draco's room, stuck his head through a crack in the door, and yelled: "Take a shower, Malfoy! You're filthy!" Draco grunted in response. Soon, Draco came down the stairs shirtless and his silvery-blond hair was gleaming. Harry couldn't help staring. "What are you staring at, Potter?" Draco drawled. Harry yanked his gaze away and felt a blush creep up his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Some Sad News

Chapter 2: Some Sad News

( **I do not own Harry Potter** )

Harry looked away and busied himself setting the table. "Potter?" Draco drawled. "We're not going back to Hogwarts this year, are we?" Harry got lost in his thoughts for a moment. " _No, it's what, eighth year?_ " he thought. "No. We're eighteen; past Hogwarts years." he told Draco. Draco nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Go upstairs; what if it's Ron or Hermione?" Harry hissed. Draco ran upstairs quickly and Harry opened the door. "Snape?" he asked, confused. " _Professor,_ Potter," Snape corrected and walked in, his black irises sweeping the room. "Hello, Potter. I was under the impression you had a certain Malfoy boy here with you?" He drawled. "What are you going to do? Surrender him to _Voldemort_?" Harry hissed. "No. I just wanted to talk to him." Snape said coldly, looking straight into Harry's eyes. Harry looked at him suspiciously, but he couldn't find any emotion in Snape's face. He nodded reluctantly and led Snape upstairs. He walked into Draco's room and said, "Snape wants to talk to you." Draco sighed and beckoned Snape in. "Hello, Sev!" he greeted happily. "Hello, Draco," Snape greeted. Harry walked away, sensing that they probably needed time to talk- _alone. "_ I'm afraid the Dark Lord... he was so angry he killed your mum. Angry you got away, angry you fled to the one place he couldn't get to you." "You mean... he knows I'm here? With Potter?" he let out a wail of anguish. "My mum... she always _cared..._ Not like father... whenever Voldemort hurt me, he watched... and did _nothing..._ my mother always tried her best to stop him, and comforted me afterwards..." he sobbed. Snape lay a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he whispered and watched Draco sob. He hugged the teen gently, and that seemed to calm him down. "I'm still your godfather... I'll be here for you." he assured a puffy-eyed Draco. "Thank you," Draco whispered, and hugged the man. Snape smiled to himself. "Do you want to go downstairs?" he asked. "Sure..." Draco trailed off and slowly got up. They walked downstairs, Severus's hand on Draco's shoulder comfortingly. Harry got up when he saw them. "'Bye, Sev," Draco said. "'Bye," Severus replied, and walked out the door. Draco waved after him feebly. He sat down on the couch and felt a fresh wave of tears coming. Harry sat next to Draco and put an arm around his shoulders. "What happened? Are you okay?" he asked Draco, concerned. " _Voldemort_ , that- CREATURE!- killed my mum..." Draco sobbed. "I'm sorry... I suppose it's harder losing someone when you don't have many memories of them, good or bad..." Harry trailed off. He pulled a blanket from the couch and put it around Draco's shoulders. Harry glanced over at the clock. It was nine. "We should go to bed." he told Draco with finality. "You can stay in the guest room." Draco nodded stiffly and rose. He walked up the stairs slowly. Harry followed after him and walked into his room. He lay in bed, thinking, and staring at the Gryffindor hangings around the room, and that oh-so-familiar picture of his father and his three friends laughing at a long forgotten joke. He lay there for a bit longer, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Deaths

Chapter 3: Deaths

( **I do not own Harry Potter!)**

Draco opened his eyes slowly and glanced at the alarm clock. Eight o'clock. He moaned and tried to cover himself up with more blankets, but it was too late. He was already wide awake. He got out of bed and trudged downstairs. Harry was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels on the TV. He finally settled. Draco plopped next to him to watch. " _You-Know-Who has been killing several wizards lately. Please note the ones killed were: Nymphadora Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Ted Tonks, and several unnamed muggles but no kess regretted. Let us have a moment of silence."_ Harry gave a strangled gasp when they mentioned Nymphadora Tonks. Draco looked at him, puzzled. "I knew her... She was married to Lupin." Harry informed Draco sadly. "I'm sorry..." Draco said. "It-it's not your fault." Harry muttered. He turned off the TV wordlessly and turned to face Draco. "I don't know what to do," he confessed to Draco. "You'll figure it out when the time comes..." Draco assured him. Harry wordlessly hung his head. Grief for Dumbledore, Tonks, and all the others that died welled up inside him. "It's my fault." he said angrily. "It's not-" Draco tried to assure him, but Harry cut in. "It is! They know it! They say the don't blame me, but I know they do on the inside!" He shouted. "I don't think it's your fault," Draco told him seriously. "Really? Are you sure?" Harry questioned. "Very." Harry started to cry. "Even m-my f-friends t-think it's my f-f-fault." He sobbed. Draco looked horrified. "But they're your friends! _Friends!_ They should be there for you!" he informed Harry angrily. Harry cried harder. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hugged him. "Shh... Shh..." he comforted Harry, while sobs wracked his body. He let Harry cry into his shoulder, also. He hugged the upset boy harder. "Oh, Harry," he said softly. "Everything will be okay." Harry soon let go of Draco. " _That's wrong; what kind of friend lets their BEST FRIEND think that they blame him for all the deaths?"_ He thought angrily. "Voldemort is responsible; he is the one that killed them," he assured Harry. "But he attacked them- at least Tonks- because they know _me!_ " Harry wailed. Draco walked into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, which he gave to Harry. He drank it gratefully and hiccuped. Draco laughed softly and pressed a finger to Harry's lips; "I don't want to hear another _word_ against yourself," he warned Harry. Harry smiled weakly. "But-" "Shh." Draco interrupted him. "Did you hear me?" Harry nodded. "So don't." Draco got up and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. He returned a half hour later with a steaming plate of sausage and bacon for him and Harry to share. "Yum!" Harry said and licked his lips. Harry reached out take some bacon but Draco batted his hand away playfully. "You have to wait," he informed Harry, who pouted. Draco grabbed Harry's wand and conjured a table and two plates. "Ok; you can dig in now!" he exclaimed. Harry grabbed a piece of bacon and was about to put it in his mouth when he stopped. "Wait- you don't have a wand?" he asked Draco, who shook his head. "That monster- my _father-_ took it after I failed to kill Dumbledore," He informed Harry. "We'll have to get you a new one," he told Draco. "I can ask the Weasleys to get an extra wand- for a _friend,"_ he added, which made Draco smile. "You consider us friends now?" he teased Harry, who smiled. "Yes." Harry grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter to the Weasleys reading,

 _Dear Ron and Ginny (and the rest of the family),_

 _I met a friend who lost his wand. I was wondering if you guys could go get him a new one, seeing as I can't go out? Thanks!_

 _Best Wishes, Harry._

He summoned Hedwig and sent her off to the Weasleys. He finished his food and stood up. "I'm going to go check the time," he said abruptly. He walked toward the kitchen to check the time on the oven. It was eleven o'clock. He stretched out on the couch, bored. "What should we do?" he asked Draco. "It's only eleven." he complained. Draco laughed. "I don't know, wise guy," he teased. Harry glared at him mockingly. He settled on picking up a book and started to read.


	4. Chapter 4: News

( **I do not own Harry Potter** )

Chapter 4: News

Suddenly, there was a loud rapping on the window. Draco walked over and opened it to let the owl inside. It flew over to Harry, dropped the letter in the middle of his book, and soared right back out the window. He opened it and it read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Sure, we can get your friend a wand! Isn't it sad that Tonks is... dead? We know that it's TOTALLY not your fault. Hope to see you soon; I've heard that you are coming to 12 Grimmauld Place with us? That's great! Can't wait to see you. Write back soon! We'll have that wand ready for your friend. It'll be just Ginny, Ron, and Hermione at Grimmauld Place. Write back soon!_

 _Best Wishes,_

 _The Weasleys (and Hermione)_

"They think it's my fault." he stated, his voice cracking. "I can tell..." Draco walked over. " _Oh no; not THEM again..."_ he thought. He read the letter and scowled. "Can I come with you?" he asked carefully. Harry looked at him and said, "No one better." Draco grinned. "I'll take that as a yes." Harry laughed, but didn't really feel into the moment. He glanced out the window; it was raining hard. "So, I wonder when we're going?" Draco pondered. Harry got a sudden thought. "They're not going to want you to be there; we'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak." he said suddenly. "True, true..." Draco muttered, but he knew that it was very true. He and Harry's friends just hated one another. "So, Weaslette's gonna be there?" he asked suddenly. Harry frowned. "Yes; but we're not together anymore. I broke up with her to save her from Voldemort." He told Draco. Draco nodded. Harry got out a piece of paper and started writing his response:

 _Dear Weasleys,_

 _Can't wait to see you guys! Thanks so much for the wand. When are we going to Grimmauld? Soon, I hope. How are you guys? I miss Tonks too, that's so sad. Is Lupin okay? I hope so... See you then!_

 _From, Harry._

He called his owl and sent the letter off. "I asked when; we should get a response sometime soon." Harry informed Draco. "Okay." Draco sighed and went to grab a book, and Harry picked up his own. They settled next to each other and began to read. Harry's book was called: " _An Advanced Guide To Healing._ " Draco's was called " _The Darkest Arts and How to Fight Them._ " About a half hour later, they set them down and opened the windows. The sound of the rain thumping against the roof was calming. The boys turned the TV back on to hear the rest of the news. " _-Stan Shunpike has been arrested for Death Eater activity. He is in captivity and will have his trial. They believe he was under the Imperius Curse. Back to the news- George Weasley has been kidnapped from their popular Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop in Diagon Alley just minutes ago. The Death Eaters have taken him, although the Aurors have no idea why." "_ Wait! George was kidnapped?!" Harry said nervously. "That's really bad... Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys must be frantic!" Harry cried. Draco groaned. " _Not more 'news'! That's hurting Harry... on the inside. You can't tell on the outside, he's fine there, but on the inside he's crumbling from all this... I can't believe his 'friends' are letting him think this!"_ Draco thought angrily. "Harry, It's not your fault! Your friends are crummy if they actually blame you don't even try to hide it!" "T-they're not b-bad," Harry stuttered. Draco hugged the upset boy. Harry loved the feeling of Draco's strong arms wrapping around him. He snuggled into Draco's strong grip. Draco blinked in surprise. "Draco... I'm so nervous about Voldemort... scared, even... I don't know what to do, and my friends always b-blame me a-and I hate my l-life i-if all my friends h-hate me and the world h-hates me and R-Rita Skeeter is spreading l-lies about me and I d-don't like it and I always h-have to hide because the world b-blames me about D-Dumbledore's d-death... Even the M-Ministry..." Harry sobbed. "Oh, Harry... Non of this is your fault... It's Voldemort's fault that he's even alive! I didn't know that everyone blamed you for Dumbledore's death! I mean, I knew you were there with him when he died, but he died of old age!" Draco protested angrily. Harry looked at him with red, puffy eyes. "I know that... I don't know why they blame me anyway!" he exclaimed loudly. "Yeah! That's so unfair." Draco agreed. "Would you like some tea?" He asked Harry gently. Harry nodded and sniffed. Draco let go of Harry-somewhat reluctantly- and walked into the kitchen. He boiled the water and grabbed a cup and put the tea bag inside. He poured the water into the cup and stirred. He picked it up and walked into the living room where Harry was watching a TV show- not the news, thankfully. "Thanks, Draco," Harry said gratefully. Draco saluted and smirked. Harry grinned. Draco got a sudden thought and walked over, picked up a blanket, and draped it over Harry. Harry smirked. "Thanks, _servant,_ " he teased. Draco gaped mockingly. "Never! I will never be your servant, golden boy!" Draco exclaimed fiercely. Harry laughed. Draco winked and whisked upstairs. He got out the things to make a potion and found a cauldron. He dropped the ingredients in and started stirring. He stirred for a long time- he lost track of the time. Harry had fallen asleep downstairs and woke to the sound of muffled screaming. "Mm?" he groaned. He came to his senses quickly and dashed upstairs. He opened the door of where the sound was coming from and realized it was Draco's room. He burst inside and saw Draco moaning on the ground and a thick black ooze was coming from the cauldron. It was seeping into Draco's clothes... his mouth, he couldn't breathe... It burned... "Draco!" Harry screamed and leaped over to where Draco was lying. Draco moaned feverishly and Harry picked him up and ran out of the room, ignoring the burning sensation in his feet. he ran into the bathroom and grabbed a damp towel and opened Draco's mouth. It was filling with the black liquid. Harry thrust the towel into Draco's mouth and scooped the liquid out and he picked up his wand. " _Anapneo!_ " he screamed. The ooze came out of Draco's mouth and the boy began to cough. "H-Harry...?" he moaned. "It burns..." Harry remembered the rest of the liquid and began to towel it off. The coolness of the towel felt good on Draco's skin. He sighed with pleasure. "Shh... Save your breath." Harry comforted the silver-haired teen. He picked Draco back up and carried him downstairs gently. He laid him on the couch, and kept rubbing Draco's burns with the towel. Draco tried to sit up but Harry pushed him back down. He protested meekly. "Let me sit up," he moaned. "You're in no state to," Harry said defiantly. Harry ran off and got a glass of water for Draco. He came back in and told Draco, "Drink." he held the cup up to Draco's lips and the blonde drank eagerly. "Thanks," Draco rasped. "No problem!" Harry replied warmly. "Will you be okay for the rest of the night?" He asked Draco, concerned. "I think so..." Draco rasped. Harry conjured a glass and said, " _Aguamenti!_ ". Water poured into the glass and Harry set it on a table next to Draco. "You might need this later," he said, and winked. Harry walked upstairs and climbed into bed, not bothering to take off his clothes. The moment his head touched the pillow, he was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5- 12 Grimmauld Place

Chapter 5: 12 Grimmauld Place

 **(I do not own Harry Potter)**

A tawny owl swooped in through the window and dropped a letter and a package on the table for Harry to read when he and Draco woke up. It flew right back out into the dawn sky. It saw a sleeping boy on the couch and tilted its head as it went out, puzzled.

Harry yawned and sat up, shaking the covers of the bed of himself. He slid his legs off the bed and got up. He yawned again and walked down the creaky steps slowly. When he got downstairs, he checked on Draco, who was still sleeping soundly, and saw a letter and a package on the kitchen table. He looked at it curiously and walked over to open it. He sat down and grabbed it, being careful not to rip the paper as he opened it. It was from the Weasleys.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _We'll be coming to get you at two. Here's the wand for your friend! See you soon; we all miss you terribly. Don't write back- we'll be seeing you later._

 _From,_

 _The Weasleys (and Hermione)_

Harry grabbed the package on the table and opened the box carefully. There was a wand inside and a small note. It said "Hawthorn, core of unicorn heartstring, twelve-three-quarter inches." He set the note and the wand down back in the box and waited for Draco to wake up. Meanwhile, he started making eggs and toast for breakfast. They were nice and hot after they were finished but Draco wasn't awake yet. Harry stared at the sleeping boy, who's arm was hanging off the side of the couch. " _He's cute when he's sleeping._ " Harry noticed. He then realized what he thought and blushed madly. Draco's hair was hanging in his face, like a mop. Harry left Draco to sleep there and went to look out the window. He sighed heavily. The food was waiting on the table for them when Draco woke up. He was still staring at the window when Draco stirred. "Mmph?" he grunted. Harry looked around in surprise. "You're awake!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. Draco smirked. "Who's happy to see me?" he teased. Harry blushed. Draco saw it and couldn't help a glimmer of satisfaction. "I have food," he said, trying to ignore what had just happened. Draco smirked and sat up a bit. "Bring it in, love," Draco said without thinking. He turned bright red and Harry blushed too. "I-I'll get it," Harry said awkwardly and ran out. " _Dang! Draco Malfoy!_ " he screamed at himself. " _Really? You might have just lost his friendship! Damn!_ " he screamed inside his head. Harry brought the food in at the moment and found Draco slapping the sides of his head. "Draco! Stop!" Harry yelled, and Draco froze and looked up at Harry in shock. He turned and buried his face in the pillow. Harry didn't know what to say. He set the food down on a nearby table and sat next to Draco. "Your wand came earlier." he said softly. Draco turned around and Harry handed him the package. Draco read the note and picked up the wand. " _Orchideous!_ " he said. A bunch of flowers sprang out the tip of his wand. Harry smiled and picked up his wand. " _Orchideous._ " New flowers blossomed out of Harry's wand and landed on top of Draco's. They both grinned. Harry turned to look at the clock. It was 12. "Oh, the Weasleys and some others are coming at two to take us to Grimmauld place," Harry informed Draco. Draco snorted. "Weaslette will be there, I presume?" "Yes, but we're not together anymore, you know that though. I just hope she can accept that." Harry said awkwardly. Draco smirked. Harry grinned nervously. Draco was suddenly reminded of the food and turned to eat. "Yum," he complimented Harry. Harry blushed a little. Draco noticed but shook it off. "I've got to go pack some stuff," he said quickly and ran upstairs. He opened the door to his room and screamed. There was a giant spider crawling up the wall. Harry was paralyzed with fear as the spider started crawling toward him...

Draco heard a terrified scream coming from upstairs. He got up abruptly and ran up the steps, making thumping sounds on the boards as he ran. He ran toward the sound of the screaming to see Harry standing stock-still as a giant spider crawled toward him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him to the side. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the spider. " _Protego!_ " he screamed. The spider struggled against the invisible wall and Draco made his final move. " _Stupefy!_ " The spider was Stunned and knocked to the ground. Draco made ropes fly around it and Tranfigured it into a rat. It opened its eyes and squeaked, running off to safety. Draco turned around and stared at Harry, who was trembling. Draco pulled him over to the bed and hugged the terrified teen. "Harry? Are you okay?" Draco asked gently. Harry didn't reply. "Harry?!" Draco exclaimed and shook the boy's shoulders. Harry looked up, startled. "Draco...?" he said groggily. "Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked again. "Y-yeah..." Harry muttered and averted his eyes from Draco's. Draco pulled him back up and said, "Look at me, Harry. Are you afraid of spiders?" Harry looked at him and said, "Y-yes..." "I'll stay while you pack." Draco told him. Harry nodded and got up.

A little while later, there was a loud knock on the door. "Shh, don't forget- make no sound." Harry instructed Draco, pulling the invisibility cloak over him. He then ran to answer the door. He opened it and Hermione and Ron stood there. "Hi, Hermione!" he exclaimed and hugged her. "Hi, Harry!" she greeted. "Hi, Ron," Harry greeted Ron. "'Ello," Ron greeted back, smiling. "Great to see you!" Hermione said happily. "Come in," Harry told them. They walked inside, most of the Weasleys behind them and a few Aurors. "I got my stuff," Harry told them, smiling. Draco sneaked over to Harry and whispered, "I'm behind you," Harry jumped a little, and Hermione noticed. "Are you okay, Harry?" she asked, concerned. "Yeah!" Harry said quickly. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly but kept walking. "Okay, Potter, we'll being traveling on broomsticks," Mad-Eye said harshly. Harry glanced at where he thought Draco was nervously. "Okay, but I have to go to the bathroom quickly," Harry said. Mad-Eye nodded reluctantly and Harry walked away, hoping Draco was following him. Harry trudged up the steps nervously, to his room instead of the bathroom. He walked in and closed the door quickly. "Draco?" he asked hopefully. Suddenly, Draco appeared, leaning against the wall. "How are we gonna get you there? Do you think we could put an undetectable extension charm on one of my bags?" Harry suggested. Draco nodded reluctantly. Harry got one of his bags and cast the charm. He opened it and beckoned to Draco, who walked forward and got in reluctantly. "Sorry, I know it must be rough," he apologized. Harry closed it and poked a few air holes in with his wand. He grabbed it and hurried downstairs. "I'm back," he said quietly. "Let's get going." Mad-Eye instructed. They walked outside and Harry got on the broom. He glanced at where his luggage was being held, worried about Draco. He sighed and took off into the air on his broomstick. The clouds were revolving themselves into interesting shapes, and Harry laughed.

They landed smoothly when the got in front of the old house. Harry smiled at the familiar sight and went to grab his bags. He grabbed the one with Draco inside gently. He carried them in and brought them into the room he usually occupied when they were at that house. He opened the one with Draco inside urgently and the silver-haired teen popped up. "That was really uncomfortable." he complained. "Sorry. Stay here," Harry instructed and walked out. Draco grunted and plopped onto the bed. A few minutes later Harry was back. "That should keep 'em out of our for a while," Harry panted. Draco smirked. Harry locked the door with a wave of his wand. "Ron would freak if he found out you came here too..." Harry muttered. Draco laughed. "Then he'll be in for a surprise." Draco told the boy. They sat next to each other and Harry eventually grabbed his wand and said, " _Accio Cup!_ " A cup came flying over and hit Draco in the chest. Draco yelped in surprise and fell backward. "Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked. Draco started laughing. Harry grinned. He grabbed the cup and tossed it to Harry, who filled it with water. Harry took a long drink and sighed.

A few minutes later, Harry walked down the steps, grinning. "Hey Ron, 'Mione," He greeted his friends. "Hi, Harry!" they chorused. "I forgot to mention, Ginny's coming tomorrow," Ron informed Harry. Harry couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed but covered it up. "Great!" he muttered. Ron grinned. "I have to go to the bathroom," Harry told them and ran up the steps. He ran into the room Draco was staying in and shut the door behind them and locked it. "Ginny's coming tomorrow... _damn..._ " Harry said angrily. Draco looked at him in surprise. "I thought you didn't mind?" he questioned. "Well, she's gonna be all over me!" Harry exclaimed. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, she didn't exactly _like_ it when I broke up with her, she still wants me. You can tell!" Harry slammed his fist down onto the table angrily. "Argh!" he yelled. "Calm down, Harry," Draco told him, exasperated. "No!" Harry raged. Draco got up and walked toward him stiffly. "Stop." Draco said softly. Harry sighed and lay down on the bed. Draco sat down on the edge and started to rub Harry's back, calming him. "Sorry about freaking out," Harry said guiltily. Draco smiled and said, "Apology accepted." Harry smiled back. They hugged each other quickly and Harry walked downstairs. "Everything okay?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Yes, fine," Harry said reassuringly. Hermione smiled. "I'm going to take a shower then go to bed." Harry told them. They nodded and Harry went upstairs. After the shower, he got into his pajamas and went to bed, but not before telling Draco. He lay in bed silently for a while, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry about not posting much, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, plus I have school during the week. There's only so much I can do. Hope you're enjoying! (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Ginny

Chapter 6: Ginny

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry woke up in the morning calmly, squinting at the bright light that filled the room through his window. Then he remembered: Ginny was coming today. He groaned loudly and fell back asleep for a couple hours.

He woke up again and yawned- he hadn't gotten that much sleep that night. He got up slowly, wishing he could stay in bed for longer. He looked in the mirror and noticed that his eyes were bloodshot. He walked into Draco's room, and Draco was awake, brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Draco took one glance at him and exclaimed, "Harry! You look terrible!" Harry yawned again and rubbed his eyes. "I didn't get much sleep." Suddenly there was throbbing pain in Harry's scar and he cried out. "Harry, you okay?" Draco asked nervously. "My scar..." Harry moaned and rubbed it again. It flared again and Harry fell to the floor. He was panting heavily. He had to give in to Voldemort's memories... "Draco, cast a silencing charm. And don't worry..." Harry murmured, looking pale. Draco did that and Harry gave in to Voldemort's feelings and thoughts...

 _Voldemort was screaming, loudly, angrily. "You have tricked me, lied to me, Lucius!" He screamed in his high pitched voice. "Crucio!" Lucius Malfoy was writhing on the floor in agony. Lucius looked up at Voldemort. He was pale and had many gashes across his face. "No- please, don't kill me," he begged. Voldemort laughed. "You expect me not to kill you, when you have TRICKED me? I went to the place where the Weasleys 'supposedly' lived, but nobody was there! YOU TRICKED ME!" Voldemort raged. Lucius looked up at him again, eyes sunken deep into his pale face. "Please, Master..." he whimpered. Harry laughed as Voldemort again. "Crucio!" Lucius was left in agony again, his body writhing. "If you do die, Lucius, we'll make it painful before you do..." Voldemort said softly, but coldly. The look on Lucius' face was terrified; Voldemort almost pitied him. "Avada Kedavra!" The blast of green light soared and hit Lucius directly in the chest. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor, limp. Voldemort laughed coldly and burned the body to ashes._

Harry woke from Voldemort's memories and feelings with a shock. He was pale and sweaty. Draco's face appeared over his, looking worried. "Are you okay?" Harry struggled to sit up. "Yeah." "What just happened?" Draco asked. "I saw into Voldemort's head. Your father is dead." Draco was stunned. Then he had a grim expression on his face."He deserved it." "You're not sad?" "No, not after what he did to me." Draco replied. He reached his hand over and gently rubbed Harry's scar, calming him. Harry sighed and leaned into Draco's touch. "Harry, I need to tell you something." Draco told him, feeling nervous. Harry looked up at him. "Hmm?" "Harry- I-I love you," Draco confessed. A delighted grin lit up Harry's face. "I love you too." he told Draco, feeling ecstatic. Draco grinned and moved closer to Harry. Suddenly, Harry moved and leaned into Draco, kissing him full on the lips. Draco was shocked, but then he leaned into it, and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. A few minutes later, they broke apart, foolish grins on their faces. "Can we consider ourselves together?" Harry asked and leaned forward toward Draco. "Yes." Draco replied with finality. They hugged each other and Draco kissed Harry on his forehead. Harry blushed madly. "I've got to go downstairs," Harry whispered, looking disappointed. "Oh, okay." Draco muttered. He kissed Draco again quickly and got up. "Bye," he whispered and closed the door gently. He walked down the creaky steps, wishing he could be with Draco. As he reached the bottom, there was a loud knock on the door. "Ginny," Harry thought. He answered the door reluctantly and a smiling Ginny was there holding a package. She walked in and gave Harry a hug. "Hi, Gin," Harry muttered. "Hi, Harry!" She exclaimed. She took off her shoes and walked into the sitting room where Hermione and Ron were. They looked up as Harry and Ginny walked in. "Hi, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, as did Ron. They exchanged hugs quickly.

Draco was bored. He wanted to go downstairs, and just generally surprise Harry and his friends. Harry's friends didn't know that Draco was there, and he smirked mischievously. He decided to go down, and brought his wand with him for good measure.

"Harry, can I talk to you privately?" Ginny asked Harry, cutting into his thoughts. "Sure," he said, surprised, and walked into the kitchen with her. He sat in a chair on one said, and turned to face her. She had turned her chair to face him. Suddenly, she lunged forward and kissed him. He grunted, shocked, and tried to push her off him, but she clung to him. Then, Draco walked in and stared. He saw the alarm in Harry's eyes while Ginny was kissing him and noticed that he was trying to shove her off him. Harry noticed Draco and tried to speak. "Help," he grunted, and Draco darted forward to pull Ginny rather forcefully off Harry. Ginny was yanked off of him and pinned to the floor. She looked up and saw the furious gaze of- Draco Malfoy. "Get away from my _boyfriend_ ," He growled. Ginny's mouth gaped. "YOUR boyfriend?!" Ginny asked, shocked. "How could he love you? He's mine." she snapped. Draco was hurt, but retorted, "He doesn't love you, did you not notice him TRYING to push you off him?" Ginny had noticed, but she had ignored it. Harry was slouched on the floor, unmoving, looking shaken and weak. Draco released Ginny and walked over to Harry and pulled him into his lap. He cradled Harry's head gently. "Are you okay, love?" he asked Harry softly, who moaned. "Y-Yeah..." Harry replied weakly, cherishing Draco's gentle touch. Draco pulled Harry's head up and kissed him gently on the lips. Ginny watched in shock as Harry didn't try to push Draco away, but just gripped him tighter. They finally broke apart, gazing at each other with love in their eyes. Then Hermione and Ron burst in. "We heard a commotion?!" Hermione asked, and then noticed Draco. Ron and Hermione gasped. "Malfoy?!" Ron spluttered. Draco looked up from Harry. "Weasley." He smirked. Ginny took a few steps toward them and Draco fumbled for his wand. He grabbed it and pointed it at Ginny, rocking Harry back and forth on his lap. "Don't _touch_ him." He said coolly. Ginny took a step back and held up her hands. "Fine, FINE!" she exclaimed. Draco picked Harry up gently and walked past Hermione and Ron's gawking faces up the stairs. He opened the door to Harry's room and laid Harry his bed. Soon enough, Ron and Hermione came rushing after they had recovered their senses. They calmed down when they noticed that Harry was only lying on his bed, Draco sitting next to him. Draco waved his hand. "I'm not going to hurt him- I love him." he said blandly. Hermione looked a bit suspicious but decided she believed him. They left-although somewhat reluctantly. Draco clasped Harry's hand gently. Harry stirred. "I love you," he said groggily. Draco grinned and replied, "I love you too." Draco got next to him and they snuggled together, dim rays of sunshine shining through the window. Draco absentmindedly played with Harry's hair. And then they were kissing, arms wrapped around each other. They were warm together, and they stayed like that for the rest of the day.

Hermione opened the door to see how Harry was. She saw them lying in bed together, arms around each other. They looked so peaceful, she couldn't help smiling. She left and closed the door behind her. A few hours later, she made dinner and walked into Harry's room, finding them asleep. She put the dinner down on a table and went to wake them up. "Wake up, lovebirds," she teased. Draco woke immediately. "Wha?" he muttered. "I have dinner," Hermione replied, trying not to laugh. "Wake Harry up." she walked out of the room and back downstairs with Ron and Ginny. Draco woke Harry up and they ate together. Harry kept yawning and so did Draco. At last, they stopped eating and decided to go to bed for the night. "Sorry, Harry, but I can't sleep with you tonight," Draco apologized. Harry looked a bit disappointed, but said good night and went to bed himself.

Harry woke in the morning and was sweating. He felt nauseous, and then threw up over the side of the bed, puddles of sick everywhere. Draco heard the noise and rushed in. "Oh, Harry, you're sick..." he said and hugged the boy. After he Vanished the vomit, he waved his wand over Harry and the boy felt a bit better. "It's not permanent," Draco warned him. Harry nodded feebly. Draco kissed his forehead fondly. Then Draco told Harry to rest and walked downstairs. "Harry's sick," he announced. Hermione went to stand up but Draco told her, "He's fine for now; I put a spell on him to make him feel better." Draco told him. "Can I still check on him? He's my friend." Hermione said softly. Ron just grunted. "Sure," Draco told her. "I'll come with you, the spell might have worn off." They walked up the stairs and opened the door to Harry's room. "Are you okay, love?" Draco asked, going to stand by the bedside. Harry looked at him groggily. "Draco..." Then he threw up again. Draco started rubbing his stomach gently, while Hermione went to stand next to the bed. "I hope you feel better, Harry," she told him. He smiled faintly. Hermione Vanished the vomit and left. "I'm going to make you a potion to make you feel better." Draco told him. Harry nodded and Draco kissed his hand. Harry smiled weakly and Draco went to his room to start. An hour later, Draco was back with the potion. Harry drank it gratefully. He sighed in relief and some color returned to his cheeks. Draco pulled Harry up off the bed and kissed him. Harry leaned into it; it was bliss. Draco pulled away eventually, and Harry was disappointed. Draco saw that and laughed softly. "What's so funny?" Harry pouted. "Nothing," Draco said and kissed him on the cheek. Before Harry knew it, the blonde was gone.

* * *

 **It sometimes takes me a while to write these chapters, but I do my best. Hope you enjoy, make sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry turned on the music, and it started playing slow music. He had gotten better from last time when he was sick- he wasn't sick anymore, which Draco was glad about. Draco walked to Harry, bowed, held out his hand, and asked: "May I have this dance?" Harry blushed. "Yes, of course." He took Draco's hand, who twirled him around. Harry leaned toward him and Draco stepped past him. They finished dancing, out of breath. Harry walked up to Draco. "I love you," he breathed. Draco just leaned into him, kissing him heavily. After they broke apart, Harry took Draco's hand. "Tell me everything." he breathed and led Draco upstairs to somewhere quiet. Draco sighed heavily- he had been expecting this. "Talk." Harry ordered. Draco sighed again. "It started by Bellatrix." Harry growled- he should've known. "My father and her saw me break a vase- I had been angry at them for them not getting me a toy I wanted. Bellatrix saw my father scolding me. She suggested that he try the Cruciatus Curse on me. He had been reluctant at first- I am his only son, for god's sake- but then he decided he liked it." There was silence, and Harry saw a tear trickle down Draco's cheek. He reached out to hug the silver-haired teen and used his thumb to wipe the tear away. "Draco, It's okay, your despicable father isn't here..." Harry said softly. " _Oh god, it's certainly not okay, oh Draco..."_ Harry thought. Draco looked at Harry. "I will always love you, Harry. No matter what happens." Draco told him. Harry smiled. "I love you too, Draco," he told him and kissed the blonde's cheek. Draco blushed. "How about we go downstairs for lunch?" Harry asked softly, tracing the outline of Draco's jaw bone with his finger. "Sure," Draco said and flicked Harry's ear. Harry laughed as Draco swept past him. Harry stood still for a moment, shocked, and then ran after Draco, still laughing. They got downstairs and fell on top of each other, laughing so hard they could barely breath. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stared at them in shock. Finally they came to their senses and noticed the three people staring at them. Draco got and brushed himself off. "What?" he snapped. "Nothing." said Ron coolly. Harry got up too, going to stand next to Draco. They entwined their fingers together, gazing at their watchers confidently. Hermione and Ginny looked away; Ron had stomped off into the other room. The two boys walked together, perfectly matched in rhythm, to the living room. There they sat next to each other on the couch. Then, they kissed each other. Hermione squealed. Ginny fell off her seat, and Ron groaned and covered his eyes. They boys broke apart and grinned across the room. "We're official." Draco drawled at them. "In case you thought Harry was _available._ " Draco smirked and gazed at Ginny, who blushed, remembering when she had kissed Harry. "That should be enough," Harry said softly. Draco looked at him and everyone could see his love for Harry in his eyes. Harry looked back with the same expression. Suddenly Harry asked, "Draco, will you go out with me?" he asked softly. "Yes," Draco breathed. Everyone was staring when Harry kissed Draco's jaw bone affectionately. They stared up and blushed at the eyes watching them- some shock, some horror, some confused about what to think...- "We should probably go upstairs," Harry said. "No. Let them watch," Draco said, imagining the reaction. Harry laughed softly. Their heads were close to each other's, and they could feel hot breath washing over their faces. Suddenly, Harry grabbed Draco and kissed him for several minutes. While he was doing so, he trailed a thumb down Draco's jaw bone and Draco's arms were tight around Harry. They broke apart. "Now, what's for lunch?" asked Harry, clapping his hands together. Ron nearly fell out of his seat in shock. A muscle twinged in his jaw when he looked at them. "Just because you two are together doesn't mean I'm going to like it," he snarled and stormed out. Harry and Draco exchanged puzzled glances and lounged on the couch.

"Draco, I'm going to the bathroom," Harry told him. "Okay," Draco said breezily. As soon as Harry was gone, Ron stormed in and walked straight up to Draco. "I don't trust you," He said abruptly. "Thanks for that bit of knowledge," Draco smirked. Ron's ears turned red and he yelled, "I hate you! I don't trust you Malfoys! You better stay away form Harry, HE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU! IT'S FAKE!" he yelled, and punched Draco in the nose. Hermione looked in, and her mouth gaped at the sight. Draco clutched his nose, which was pouring blood, and Harry burst into the room. He took one look at Draco, and one look at Ron, who's face was red and his arm was still outstretched in front of Draco's face. "RON! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry yelled, catching Ron by surprise. Ron saw the fury in Harry's face and backed away. Then Harry looked over to Draco, still clutching his nose, and then whipped back toward Ron. "If you knew what he's been through, you wouldn't be acting like this," Harry said in cold fury. He grabbed his wand. " _Episkey."_ Draco's nose healed, and Harry summoned a cloth to wipe up the blood. It had stained the front of Draco's white shirt, and the blonde still looked confused and angry. Harry turned back around. "Get _out,"_ he snarled. Ron saw the angry look on Harry's face and left the room quickly. "Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked. Draco looked up at him, sadness in his eyes. "Harry- do you love me?" he asked, looking wounded. "Yes- of course! Did Ron tell you I didn't?" Harry asked, trembling with anger. Draco looked away. "Yeah." "Oh, Draco, I would never stop loving you," Harry said softly and hugged the silver-haired teen. Something wet trickled down Harry's back, startling him; then, he realized, it was a tear. " _Damn, Ron..._ " Harry thought angrily. Draco's body was shaking with sobs. Harry pat his back slowly, feeling Draco's body become calmer and he stopped crying. Harry picked up Draco's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Draco smiled softly. "Let's go upstairs." Harry said, and this time Draco agreed. The steps creaked with age as they walked up. They sat on the bed and lay down, while Harry played with Draco's hair absently. Draco was reading a book. So was Harry. They nuzzled together happily when Ron opened the door. Anger-perhaps sadness- flashed in Harry's eyes as he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Ron. "You hurt Draco." he said accusingly. Ron held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry..." he muttered, and shuffled his feet on the floor. Red sparks erupted out of Harry's wand and he lowered it reluctantly.

Harry turned to Draco. "Can I tell him about... you-know-what?" he asked. Draco nodded slowly. Harry turned toward Ron. "His father abused him." The words felt strange coming out of Harry's mouth. Ron looked surprised. "I thought he was pampered as hell," Ron muttered, but Draco could hear him. His head snapped up to look at Ron. "Weasley. You dare speak to me, to _us_ , after what you have done?" The question caught Ron off guard. "Yes, I dare-" he snapped, but Harry stood up for him. "I agree with Draco, not just because I love him, because-it's right. You have not only hurt _feelings,_ you have physically hurt someone I care about," Harry said shortly. Ron growled under his breath and walked away, slamming the door behind him. Harry and Draco kissed happily, warm breath washing over their faces. They broke apart reluctantly. Harry's glasses were crooked and his emerald eyes were twinkling, just like Dumbledore's. He straightened them and lay back down and Draco gladly lay with him. Draco glanced at the alarm clock on the table next to the bed. It was ten. "Harry, we should go to sleep," he said. Harry mumbled something barely audible. "No," "Harry, I'm tired-" Draco said. "No, I meant sleep with me..." Harry said quietly, pulling Draco next to him. Harry took off his glasses and placed them on the table. "Sure." Draco said. They slept snuggled next to one another, and the bed seemed to be filled with warmth.

Harry woke up and was surprised for a moment at the warm body next to him. Then he remembered: Draco had slept with him last night. He got out of bed slowly, not wanting to wake Draco, and quickly got dressed and grabbed his glasses. A few moments later, Draco stirred. "Mmph," he moaned. "Wake up, sleepyhead," Harry teased lightly. Draco sat up. "You're taking me out today," Harry reminded him warmly. "Oh, yes," Draco replied, staring off into the distance. "I'm going downstairs, get dressed, okay?" Harry told him. "Sure..." he mumbled, still staring. Harry sighed- was he ever going to get Draco's attention?

Harry walked downstairs and smelled the delicious aroma of food. He licked his lips. "Mm, what's for breakfast?" he asked smoothly and stepped into the kitchen, were Ginny was cooking. "Where's Hermione?" he asked curiously. "Talking to Ron," Ginny replied dismissively. "Oh." he sighed and sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. A few minutes later, Ron came down the stairs with Hermione. "Morning, Harry," Hermione greeted. Ron looked away. Then, Draco came down the stairs, yawning. "Morning, Draco!" Harry greeted enthusiastically. "Morning," Draco sighed. Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ron asked. "Sure," Harry replied, confused. They went up the stairs to talk privately, and Draco made to follow them, but Ron said, "Not him." Harry sighed. "Okay, Draco, stay back here." Harry said. Draco sighed but stayed. Draco heard the click of a door closing up the stairs. A few minutes later, the boys came down together, smiling. Draco raised an eyebrow. "What, did you make up?" he teased. "As a matter of fact, we did." Harry said. Draco laughed. "You've got to be kidding me." "Nope," said Harry promptly. Ron smiled. Draco's mouth gaped.

~A Few Days Later~

"So you two are going out- today?" Hermione asked briskly. Draco and Harry glanced at each other. "Yeah." Harry said. Draco nodded. "Then you'll need disguises." she turned to face them. She lifted her wand and Harry felt his body tingle. "There," she said. Then she turned to Draco and did the same. They went out the door, letting it click shut behind them. But what they didn't know was someone had sneaked out behind them...


End file.
